Help:Saki and Mai's Special Trick: Portable Infoboxes
It's Pretty Cure Splash Star, hello everyone! Welcome to the Pretty Cure Haven. You are here to share your fanseries with this beautiful community, right? That's great, well in that case, we've got some interesting facts and funny tricks for you! Cure Egret and I have come here to tell you a bit more about the infoboxes you find on wikia! It sure will get interesting, so keep reading, alright? What is an Infobox? Hyuuga Saki desu! I'm sure many of you have been using them already without actually knowing what an Infobox is. As the name states, an infobox is a box filled with information about characters or your fan series. It is a small table, usually on the right side that summarizes the information on your character or series in short. Infoboxes can be... *Non-portable, created with wikia's HTML *Portable, created with wikia's CSS codings This wiki uses the portable infoboxes, which means that they work better with wikia's custom mobile appearance. Using portable infoboxes makes the editing for mobile users a lot easier! And they look nice too. This is what the wiki CSS looks like. But don't worry, you don't have to understand that to use a portable infobox! Try to keep what CSS looks like in mind, it will get important later on! How do you edit one? Editing is not hard but it can be a little tricky for new users and even veteran users. Our lovely senpais will explain how to add a infobox to your page and edit it. Please follow this link. You can help improving the infobox!! Cure Egret desu. So you started editing, added your infobox and notice that something is missing? That is good! You can help improving the infoboxes as well! As Cure Black and Cure White have told you before, there are two ways in editing a wiki page. The source mode and wikia's visual editor. If you edit via source mode, and notice something, don't be afraid to go to an admin and tell them about it. If you are editing via Visual Editor, you might see this link, that says "add more information". Usually, if you followed that link, you would be able to edit the template. But sadly, the infoboxes of this wiki can only be edited by the admins and content moderators. So be sure to tell an admin about what you found, okay? Don't be shy, we are a great wiki family after all! Cure Bright & Windy's Special Trick! Dual Spiritual Power! Illuminate the future! Bring us courage! The two of us are Pretty Cure! Alright, everyone one! Now it's time for us to reveal Bright and Windy's special trick about using portable infoboxes! That's right, that's right. The portable infoboxes are not only good for mobile users and have that nice feature that you can collapse the given information! You can also change the color of the template easily. What? No. You don't have to edit the template, or need to add color codes like #af002e or rgb(142, 255, 234). It's a lot easier! So, do you remember that CSS code that Bloom showed you earlier. That code is used to customize this wiki's infoboxes. You can change fonts, the size of the font or the size of the template and a lot more. And then, there's the special thing. .pi-theme-Red .pi-title Color Variety!! This is what the coding looks like. As you can see, the theme given here is "Red", which means, that any infobox that has "Red" as theme added will be styled red! The normal colors of the wiki are pink and white, this is how the normal, non theme added template looks like. By inserting basic color names, you can change the appearance of the template! .pi-theme-Red .pi-title { background-color:#a0001d; } .pi-theme-Red .pi-secondary-background { background-color:#e22b4c; } Let's take Cure Parfait as example! Say welcome to Kirahoshi Ciel, Cure Parfait! Many people argue about what her theme color is. Is it rainbow, green or white? Well, let's see how the templates change based on the colors we chose! |-|Green= Well look at that, the template is green! |-|White= The template turned white!... or well as white as possible for a template! But it's a nice coloration, huh? |-|Rainbow= Ah, wait, this is the standard color... it didn't change at all. Yes, sadly, there's no "Rainbow" theme for the infobox. So if you choose a theme that has not been added to the CSS, the template will look like always. Let's recap again: *The color of the template depends on the theme you added to the template *However, if you choose a theme that is not part of the CSS, the template will look normal. Hey Mai, I think it would be good to mention a) why there are some themes that weren't added to the CSS and b) all the themes that can change the template. Problems with CSS The problem with wiki CSS is that, the coding doesn't recognize a few things. For example it doesn't recognize spaces, so colors like "Hot pink", "Cyan blue", etc. will not work because of the space in between. The second problem why eg. "Rainbow" hasn't been added is because it's hard to find new colors for the new themes. So we decided to keep the few we have right now. Colors to Change the Theme These are the colors you can use to change the theme of the template: #Red #Yellow #Orange #Green #Blue #White #Pink #Purple #Black #Brown See also *'' '' References ''''Category:Help